Macrocyclic compounds are receiving increasing attention due to their outstanding physical and chemical properties and their remarkable physiological activities.
Macrocyclic compounds may serve as fragrances or fragrance carriers. Amongst the most powerful representatives of this family may be mentioned muscone and muscone derivatives. Other macrocyclic compounds may be effective complexing agents for both organic and inorganic ions. As complexing agents they do serve as catalysts for organic synthesis, as separation agents for various cations or anions and as analytical tools for the identification of specific metal ions. In addition, some macrocyclic polyamides and lactones are also known to be effective antibiotics, while others show promising features as chemotherapeutic agents for the treatment of neoplastic diseases.